


Up, Up, and Away

by Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heist, There are two Jii tags???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: The roof was dark and quiet, as he had anticipated. Only the moon and stars for illumination and the barest whisper of his adoring fans and critics could be heard from his lofty perch. The stage was set and the time was almost upon them, but instead of his usual nervous anticipation, Kaito Kuroba was merely befuddled.Who would bring a hot air balloon to a Kaitou Kid heist?





	Up, Up, and Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Balloon

The roof was dark and quiet, as he had anticipated. Only the moon and stars for illumination and the barest whisper of his adoring fans and critics could be heard from his lofty perch. The stage was set and the time was almost upon them, but instead of his usual nervous anticipation, Kaito Kuroba was merely befuddled. 

Who would bring a hot air balloon to a Kaitou Kid heist?

Scratch that, why wasn’t he the first to bring a hot air balloon to one of his heists? They were stealing prime material! Well, sort of. He could never _escape_ in a hot air balloon, but what an entrance! Or even a distraction!

Kaito felt his frown slipping perilously close to a pout and shook his head to wipe the expression away. Determination took its place. Improvisation was his strong suit! He’d make that dramatic, if slow, transportation device a part of his show and steal both the gem and the show!

If only he could see who it was! It couldn’t be the police, their helicopters were already circling, and a rival would have used something a little more stealthy or, in the case of a few copy-cats, something printed with a more memorable design than the simple stripes this one bore. Kaito brought his gloved hand up in front of his mouth, nearly completing a classic thinking pose before he stopped himself from possibly dirtying his gloves.

“Botchama.” Jii Konosuke passed Kaito a pair of binoculars with a higher zoom than his standard kit with a smile.

Grinning back at his inherited assistant, Kaito nodded his thanks before using the binoculars to see just who was trying to steal the show in the balloon.

It looked to be three people in a run-of-the-mill balloon judging by the silhouettes he could see against the lit up building he was minutes away from breaking in to. 

A lucky floodlight from the police lit up their faces for a brief moment and he couldn’t help a snicker.

The young Suzuki heiress was at it again it seemed. One of his biggest fans who seemed to drag his favorite critic along with her. Another floodlight and a steady hand allowed him to pick out the glint of a pair of glasses barely peeking out over the lip of the basket.

Snicker growing to a full chuckle, Kaito finished casing the balloon before handing the binoculars back to Jii-chan. Calming himself, he waved his smiling assistant over.

“I’ve got a few last minute adjustments I’d like to make, in light of our newest development.” His hand swept towards the balloon then back to the ground as he detailed his plans to Jii-chan. The older man listened carefully, taking a note or two before nodding and making his way back down through the building.

Kaito’s grin grew a bit sharp as he pulled on his monocle and adjusted his top hat, stepping up to the edge of the roof in preparation for the heist to come.

If his officers and other critics behaved, he might just be able to make a young lady’s night while teasing his tiny critic at the same time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Can’t we get any closer?”

Sonoko Suzuki’s perfectly understandable whine of contrite yearning was answered by at least one of her compatriots with a derisive snort. Eyes narrowing, Sonoko’s lips thinned as she glared down at the building Kid-sama was robbing at this very moment. Already annoyed that her lofty idea hadn’t allowed them to see any more of her Kid-sama than usual, Sonoko allowed herself to express her anger at the non-believer.

Whirling around to face the other three in the basket, the heiress frowned down at their little tag-along. He had all but begged to come to the heist, only to protest their new and innovative method of viewing. The little snot looked bored even now when faced with her righteous anger!

“I’m sorry, Suzuki-sama.” The pilot’s voice cut off her impending rant. “The winds near the terraces are too strong for us to safely stay near them.”

His apologetic smile was quick before he went back to managing their height. All the fight bled out of Sonoko as she sighed dejectedly, eyes sliding away from him to stare blankly at the rest of the city. She knew that, it wasn’t the first time the man had explained, and anyone could see how much work he was having to put in to keep them in the area.

She just wanted to see her Kid-sama, the gentleman thief who returned everything he stole, except for the hearts of the public. Even now, looking out over the opposite edge of the basket, Sonoko could see the usual hordes of fans waving their signs in support of Kid-sama.

A comforting hand landed on her shoulder. Sonoko felt a small smile make its way to her face. At least Ran understood. She could always count on her best friend to cheer her up. As the Suzuki heiress brought her focus back to those within the hot air balloon, her eyes met Ran’s.

Across the balloon from each other, both young women gasped.

If Ran was over there with her annoying ward and the pilot had his hands full with the balloon, then who-? Sonoko scowled a bit at the bespectacled youngster who was wearing his ‘determined’ face. 

If this was another dead body the kid seemed so summon from the ether itself, Sonoko was going to scream so loud his glasses would crack. Not only because it was horrifying (her brain was already preparing for the ‘ew-ew-ew, gross-gross-gross, It’s Touching ME’), but because Kid-sama’s rules would be broken with that act of violence!

Wait!

That kid also looked like that when he saw

Kid-sama! 

Any residual anger Sonoko had been feeling fled the instant she let her eyes flick to the white gloved hand resting on her shoulder. Spinning around to face him, she felt the hot air balloon swayed a bit with the force of her movement and internally cursed her own lack of thought as the white suited thief straightened from his crouch on the brim of the basket to maintain his precarious perch.

“Kid-sama!” The adoring name fell from her lips far softer than she intended, but seeing him so elegantly poised with the floodlights from the helicopters painting him stark white against the spotted backdrop of the night sky~

Sonoko couldn’t help but bring a hand to her mouth to keep from babbling or saying something truly embarrassing as he grinned down at her. Her fingers itched for her phone and a picture of this perfect moment, but she knew that, like all great things, this would only last so long before it had to end. She didn’t want to miss or, even worse, ruin this by stopping to take a photo.

That didn’t stop her from praying that Ran was snapping a photo of this in her stead.

“Ojou-sama,” Kaitou Kid-sama bowed, somehow keeping his balance and not even shifting the balloon an inch, before addressing her companions, “and guests. Good evening!”

Words fled Sonoko as she tried to remember her perfect greeting, the one she’d practically memorized since she began planning on their meeting on this hot air balloon. (Never let it be said that Suzukis didn’t dream big. This was just proof that their dreams always had a better chance of being realized than most.) 

The moment for remembrance and reply passed far to quickly. Before she could find her tongue and reply, a short scuffle could be heard behind her. Dread began to taint her joy and her suspicions were confirmed when she heard her best friend’s chiding voice.

“Conan-kun!”

Sonoko’s decision to ignore the commotion only lasted a second before Kid-sama changed her mind. He easily swung around one of the basket’s corners, grinning widely as he chided the boy.

“Now, now, my little critic.” Another remarkable piece of footwork brought the thief to the side of the basket. “There is no need to look so grumpy. You all managed to snag the best seat in the house!”

The child didn’t respond, but whatever reaction the brat had seemed to amuse Kid-sama because he chuckled as he continued his way around the balloon and back to Sonoko’s side. 

“My lady.” He swept a hand back and snagged the edge of his cape to make this bow even more dramatic. 

“Our time together has been short, but please,” he switched which hand was holding on to the cables and the gem he’d stolen not half an hour before appeared in his hand. “Please take this to remember it by.”

Sonoko felt a little dazed as she plucked the sparkling stone from his gloved hand. 

“Kid-sama,” her thanks died on her lips as the man in question straightened and then kept going, releasing the ropes as he back flipped off of the basket. His farewell was barely heard before he vanished into the night.

She rushed to the side of the basket, awed and a little terrified by his actions only to hear the crowd behind her go wild. Turning, she saw Kaitou Kid-sama’s signature hang glider carrying him away with the police already in pursuit.

When they landed, she handed the gem over to the police and the original owner with a little reluctance. Kid-sama was kind enough to leave her a second gift, however, and she was sure to use the envelope cover he’d wrapped their hot air balloon in whenever she chartered flights in the future. 

Kid-sama’s grinning caricature flew over the city many times after that.


End file.
